Sigh
by Lenusya
Summary: Riku awoke to find a lover in his bed. Is it too good to be true? Yaoi. AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Square and Disney, not me.

* * *

He can hear them fighting again.

Angry, he turned over and slept.

He dreamt of heavy machinery and clashing metal. He heard a loud screech and felt pain run through his body. A sense of dread filled him so strongly it made him scream.

He awoke only to feel a terrible ache in his chest. Breathing heavily, he told himself it was just a dream. _Just a dream. Go back to sleep._ He didn't want to hear them fighting again. He felt the terrible ache in his chest swollen so painfully that tears sprung into his eyes.

Fighting a sob, he laid back in bed, only to feel a pair of warm arms surround him. Eyes widening, his heart jumping in his chest, he gave a loud gasp. The thing that held him gave a soft sigh. He felt the breath tickle his neck, causing his own breath to hitch.

"A nightmare again?" A voice asked, clogged with sleep. More breaths of air hit his neck, causing goose bumps to break over his body.

"Um." What was he supposed to say? Who was this person? What was going on?

"Riku?" The voice asked.

Riku's eyes widened, surprised. This person knew his name…

Turning around in the warm arms, he came face-to-face with the person. All he saw was a pair of big eyes. He couldn't determine the color, but he saw a spark of emotion in those eyes that caused his chest to turn horribly. The feeling was so painful.

"What—" He started, but he didn't get a chance to finish as a pair of warm lips touched his neck in a kiss. He gasped in shock and felt a delightful shiver run through his body.

The person continued to press feather-light kisses on his neck and Riku took it all in, not caring who the person was. All he knew was that he was feeling things he never felt before, and he loved it.

The feather-light kisses turned into little nips, causing Riku to whimper at the wonderful shivers it sent through his body. He didn't want it to stop.

"Sora…"

Riku stiffened, surprised.

Sora?

Sora hummed a little on his neck and sat back into the bed, unwrapping his arms from around Riku and stretching them above his head. Riku was so disappointed that he felt tears in his eyes.

Sora gave a soft sigh and ran his hand through his hair. All Riku saw in the dark was a dark outline.

"Sora?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded hopeful and the eyes locked with his.

He saw the same look in his eyes from before. A foreign emotion that caused his chest to swell so painfully, it brought a sob to his lips.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Those beautiful eyes widened. "You're not alone." He whispered. He felt a warm hand caress his face and he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was so different.

"Riku."

Riku opened his eyes and couldn't hold the tears that fell down his cheeks as he gazed upon those eyes so filled with…it were so filled with…

"I'm here, Riku."

Something snapped inside him. Something so powerful, it took his breath away. He reached out and cupped the warm face into his hand. He wanted to see…he wanted to know…

He was so close that their noses touched, but he didn't do anything. He stared into those eyes so full of blue, waiting for a reaction.

What he got wasn't what he expected. He felt a pair of warm lips graze his own and a delicious shiver ran through his body and felt himself becoming aroused. He couldn't stop himself from crushing into those lips, and running his hands into the soft hair, or stop loving the sound of the gasps and sighs that he elicited from the soft mouth.

He couldn't stop himself from ripping the cloths off and tasting the soft skin and enjoying the muscles under his lips. He couldn't stop himself from recognizing the cinnamon smell Sora gave off…so familiar and wonderful.

He would never forget that night.

* * *

A light blinded him. All he could see was white.

"A bad injury…" A voice said.

"He may not recover."

"So sad…"

* * *

He awoke and saw sunlight filtering in his room. A warm smile spread across his face as he thought about last night. He never had such a warm night…he felt so content.

He looked beside him and felt sting of disappointment when he saw it empty. Frowning, he crawled out of bed to see where Sora ran off.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen to only receive the shock of his life when he saw a burly drunk man moaning in a chair. It was his father.

Riku stood there, confused. What? Did he not have a father?

The man noticed him and looked at him with such hatred that it sent a feeling of dread into his stomach. "What are you doing down here?" The man grumbled.

Riku didn't know what to say. He stood there gaping, his mouth opening and closing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!!" The man roared so loudly that it almost shook the house, his face turning an ugly red. Riku fled the room and ran up the stairs until he reached his room. He slammed the door and locked it, breathing heavily.

That's right. He's parents were fighting last night. How could he forget?

He thought of Sora: a smiling face framed with wild hair and blue, blue eyes.

The pain in his chest was too terrible.

Sora did not exist.

He was just a figment of his imagination.

* * *

Sora was in a hurry. He was already late for his date. He could just imagine how Kairi would react. The poor boy was so into his thoughts that he didn't see a silver haired figure jump in front of his car until it was too late.

A loud screech filled the air…

A scream pierced the night…

Sora panted with shock. _Holy shit.  
_

* * *

"A bad injury…" A voice said.

"He may not recover."

"So sad…"

* * *

FinEdited: 11/02/04 


End file.
